Jet
Jet '''(also known as '''Subject 21) is an eighteen-year-old male with black hair and heterochromium iridum ''(two different-colored eyes; left eye is pale blue and the right is a deep turquoise) who is currently inside of the Animus at Abstergo Industries in New York City. He is being tested on a new Animus, one where you cannot control what your ancestor does, only be forced to watch and feel every single one of their emotions and injuries. Jet is well-known for having a near-perfect "photographic memory", in which everything that happens to him he will remember forever. If he so much as glances at a face in a crowd, he will remember it, same goes with names, locations, etc. It is known, however, that Abste rgo erased Jet's memories numerous times using unknown means. As of current, he has lost his memory four times and it is noted that after the third memory-erase he went completely suicidal and almost killed himself. He has a deep but healed-over scar on his neck. Early Life : ''"I know I have a family somewhere. That much I do know, mainly because I remember being very close to my brother. I don't remember his name, where I am from, why we were so close, but we were." : ''--Jet'' As of now, Jet knows nothing about his past because of Abstergo wiping his memory. Due to having such a powerful memory however, he does specifically remember having a brother and being very close to him. Jet remembers singing and playing music with him, even remembering the lyrics to their favorite song, "Jesus Christ" by Brand New. Appearance and Personality Jet has (aptly named) jet-black hair, along with mesmerizing heterochromic eyes, which means that they are two different colors. His left eye is a smokey pale blue while the right eye is a vibrant turquoise. He hates his eyes, because people always comment on them when he'd rather be remembered for something else, and also when you're trying to stay away from certain people they always ''remember Jet's eyes. Always. He also has scars covering his shoulders, arms, and back. It is unknown whether they are from himself or someone else. Currently, there is not much known about Jet's personality, but he does show signs of being partially "insane". We do not know what illness classifies him, however he is definitely not sane, often rambling in his mind and seeing things that aren't there. Ignazio Auditore The only known significant ancestor of his is a member of the Auditore family, the cousin of Ezio himself, Ignazio Auditore. Ignazio is rumoured to have come in contact with a Piece of Eden, the reasoning behind Jet being in the Animus. '' '' ''"Cousins. His ancestor is Ignazio Auditore, and boy does he have quite the backstory. His file' 'is here: When he was four his parents were imprisoned for treason, and he was betrayed by Ignazio's uncle, Giovanni, and sent all the way to Spain to a family friend that wanted a child. But they could not afford the child, and Ignazio was sent to a monastery to become a monk because it was a lot less trouble for both families. It turns out the monks were sexually abusing the child for years. When he was eight years old, he woke in the middle of the night and strangled each and every one of the monks and fled back to Italy. He ran into Giovanni himself in Florence, and that's where Ezio's story and Ignazio's ''collide." ''--Doctor Victor Blake - Lead Reseacher on Subject 21 When Ignazio reconciles with Giovanni, the events unfold as the next day the male-half of the Auditore family is hanged except for Ezio. The two imediately stick together, but when Ezio pursues the Assassin life, Ignazio stays behind with Leonardo da Vinci because he was still twelve years old at the time. While living under the caring eye of Leonardo, Ignazio proved to have a knack for problem and puzzle solving, and also for inventing weapons and machinery. He was basically an apprentice to Leonardo but could even outsmart him at times. Leonardo was a father figure to Ignazio and helped him grow into the man he is. Ezio came back into the picture some years later when Ignazio was sixteen, and the two helped Leonardo move to Venice. Ezio tells Ignazio about his travels and Ignazio is intrigued because he can finally have a purpose for his enchanted dagger and POE, Cambiaforma. Joining Ezio on his adventures, they became very close and both have more than once called each other "brother" instead of "cousin". In Venice, Ignazio meets Rosa, a theif with a fiery and ambitious personality when he and Ezio help her find Antonio after she is shot with an arrow. The two didn't get along at first, but when Ignazio saves her life when she tries to climb shortly after the arrow was bandages, they immediately find a connection. The two ended up marrying in 1492 and having a son, Dante Auditore, three years later. Dante looks exactly like Ignazio, down to the hair and eyes, but inherits Rosa's ambitious attitude. We only see Dante when he is four years old, so it is unknown what becomes of him. While Ezio and Ignazio split apart to pursue their own goals in life, Ignazio stayed home to raise his family while Ezio kept searching and assassinating Templars. Getting to the head of the problem, Rodrigo Borgia, Ezio came back to Venice to talk to Ignazio about the situation. If they killed Borgia, now the Pope, they could live life in peace. However, it would be the most difficult mission they've ever done. After much disdain from family, Ignazio set off with Ezio to the Sistine Chapel where they fought their way to Borgia's sermon. Unleashing a smoke bomb, Ignazio lost Ezio in the smoke and fought off guards while he prayed Ezio had killed Borgia. But that is not the case, Borgia steals the Apple from Ezio and paralyzes him using his Staff. Borgia explains to Ignazio that he was behind every bad thing that happened to him in his life, and he needs the Dagger to unlock the gateway to Heaven, so he believes. Reluctantly, Ignazio follows to the chamber and is paralyzed as well before Borgia stabs Ezio in the back. In the chamber, Borgia starts trying to figure out the inscriptions on the door and testing out the Staff and Apple with the doors. Ezio shows up, healed and very much wanting his revenge. Ignazio blacks out before they start a fight, and he wakes to Ezio and the Staff in the middle of the floor, glowing. The Staff reveals and opens a door, but Borgia is nowhere in sight. Ezio had let Borgia go for his own reasons, but there was no time to explain. The door threatens to shut them out but Ignazio holds the Staff in place, allowing Ezio to go into the next chamber. Ezio never said what happened in that chamber, and Ignazio doesn't question it. After reading a letter Leonardo gave to him before they left, Ignazio decides to embark on a journey north to the Swiss Alps with the hope of finding an ancient temple that was the first resting place of the dagger. There, he found out through codex pages that he can perform a very specific ritual to purge the dagger from existence for a certain amount of time. Doing so would relinquish the dagger from going to the possession of his son and possibly from generations to come, which would prove fatal since almost nobody possesses the same memory powers as Ignazio. Piece of Eden Jet possesses a powerful POE, a dagger known to Jet as Shapeshifter, or ''Cambiaforma ''to Ignazio. It always reappears in the holders pocket and if stolen, it melts through the hand and reappears to the owner again. The only known way to inherit it is to kill the owner of it. The daggers power is that when wielded by an ancestor who possesses an astounding memory (like Jet's and Ignazio's photographic memories), it can delve into the holders memories and take form of any weapon the owner has wielded before (it can't just take the form of a rocket launcher, for example, unless the owner has actually wielded one). Once it "stores" five weapons that the owner is efficient in using, the owner can simply think about what they want to wield and the dagger will oblige. You cannot change the weapons the dagger stores unless the owner dies, and the weapon changes require a three to five minute cool down. However, if the owner does not possess a powerful enough memory, it can start to make you slowly go insane and destroy parts of your memory. It is known that the dagger causes hallucinations and partial insanity in Ignazio, so this fact might mean that it is more fatal if you have a normal memory. If the owner of the Piece dies naturally, it will go to the strongest person in it's bloodline or extended family. When in the presence of an Apple, the effects of insanity and hallucinations go down greatly, but do not disappear. The Apple also makes changing the daggers' forms instantaneous but can cause massive headaches. There is also a strange taboo that prevents Jet and Ignazio from wielding weapons other than the POE for long periods of time. Ignazio was known to carry around one or two smoke bombs around, but that was it. They aren't allowed to wield anything other than the dagger due to this strange occurence. Abstergo is working on delving through Jet's memories to find out how they can take the dagger, because Ignazio was still alive when the dagger was taken from him. Rumor has it that there's a certain ritual to perform in the dagger's first resting place, a temple in the Swiss Alps. Key Traits *The most important thing to remember about Jet would probably be his photographic memory, and the fact he's pretty mentally unstable. *He's not good at conversations and mostly quiet, but do not make him angry. He is prone to snapping and not thinking straight when he's angry. *Jet is a notorious alcoholic. If you keep alcohol lying around he will probably drink it, however he is a lot happier and more fun when he's drunk, if a bit clumsy and loud. *He really enjoys music. Music is what can keep Jet sane if nothing else works. He likes rock, metal, and indie music. *He '''never '''trusts anyone outside of an extremely small circle of about two-three people. He knows he's been through shit in the past to make him not trust anyone. If you're not in that group of two or three people don't expect him to give a shit about your problems. *Additionally, if he does actually give a shit about you, he will almost always be there for you no matter what. At first he may seem mean-spirited and quiet but get to know him and he will truly care about your well-being. *He is strangely fluent in Russian, nobody knows why. It just slips off his tongue sometimes.